Many kitchen utensils and implements are used in and around the sink. Flatware (e.g., silverware), dishes, glassware, pots, and pans are often rinsed or washed in the sink and allowed to dry on a dish rack placed next to the sink. Food may be chopped next to a sink, and remnants from the chopping may be placed into a garbage disposal within the sink. Also, food, e.g., fruits, vegetables, and pasta, may be rinsed or drained from a pot of water within the sink. Sometimes, dirty dishes are placed in the bottom of a sink to be rinsed or washed at a later time. In short, there are many occasions in which food and utensils are used in or around the sink. It would be advantageous to provide an apparatus for conserving sink and counter space in performing these tasks and to allow for performing these tasks away from the bottom surface of the sink. Often, dirty or unsavory items such as food remnants may be found at the bottom of the sink which one would like to keep away from utensils.
A colander item having a stabilizer for suspending the colander above the bottom surface of a sink is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,850 issued Apr. 9, 1996 to Yaffa Licari, the inventor herein, titled "Colander and Stabilizer" (the '850 patent). The '850 patent relates to a colander witch is generally used for rinsing and straining foods. The invention of the '850 patent provides many advantages in terms of, among other things, conserving valuable sink space and distancing food from unsavory items at the sink bottom surface. However, the colander is configured to be used to rinse and strain items. It would be advantageous to provide an apparatus for suspending items above the sink bottom surface to be used for a variety of task or occasions which food and utensils may be used in or around the sink. This invention embraces a versatile over-the-sink kitchen utensil holder having a stabilizer providing these advantages. Further advantages may appear more fully upon considering the description given below.